


The Devil's Daughter

by snobbleweb



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches, changing some witch customs and in general a lot of the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar feels the awakening of a new angel on earth, and is surprised to find out he has a daughter. While trying to make a relationship with this newly discovered offspring, he meets a small town cop that has a strange aversion to his charms.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Harvey Kinkle & Theo Putnam & Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> My take on putting these two worlds together, not canon to either of the shows, just me having fun with the characters! some things are the same though, like witch hunters and chloe finding lucifers scars and such

“Sweetie, are you ready for tonight?” Aunt Hilda asks, setting yet another course of breakfast on the table. Sabrina rolls her eyes.  
“You mean my party or when I’m forced to sign the Book of Beasts in order to gain my witch powers?”  
“Sabrina.” Her aunt Zelda warns. “It’s a privilege, don’t talk about it like that,”  
“I just don’t understand why I’m being forced to sign, no one even knows what the signature is for, it could be something evil,”  
“It’s a sign of your devotion to our Dark Lord! And all witches sign on their 18th birthday, just because we don’t know who your father is, specifically if he was human or not, does not exclude you from this,”  
“But isn’t a huge point of the whole religion free will? It’s kinda hypocritical that it takes that away from me,”  
“It’s tradition! Of course you have free will to not sign… but please do,” Zelda pleads, and Sabrina concedes, continuing her breakfast. She doesn’t want to say it out loud, but signing terrifies her. She doesn’t know everything about the coven, choosing not to be involved and attend a human school. But her aunts often speak as if evil is a good thing in their religion, and that doesn’t sound like something she should sign possibly her soul off to. And why would she even want powers? She does fine without them.  
“Cousin! Happy birthday to you,” Ambrose gives a small bow before sitting at the table to eat. Sabrina smiles but rolls her eyes.  
“Thanks,” She says simply, getting up and grabbing her bag.  
“Where are you going?” Hilda asks, confused.  
“School?” Sabrina says amusedly. “You know the thing I go to every day except for in the summer and yuletide and a week in spring?”  
“I mean, it’s your 18th birthday! No one goes to school on their 18th birthday, there’s so much planning for the ceremony tonight!” Sabrina flinches to herself at the mention of the ceremony.  
“And my party, or did you forget about that again?” Sabrina says pointedly. Zelda scoffs but stays quiet.  
“Of course not dear! It’s just… If you go to school and have a party, that leaves so little time to prepare!” Hilda worries.  
“Auntie, I’ll be home right after school okay? Then you can do whatever you want to me until my party,” With that, Sabrina walks out, leaving her family exasperated. Hilda quickly scuttles out the room, muttering plans to herself, obviously overwhelmed with preparations. Zelda takes a long huff of her cigarette.  
“That girl… She ages me,”  
Ambrose chuckles, getting a deathly glare from Zelda, making him retreat out the room with his breakfast.  
-  
“BRINA!!! HAPPY BI-” Roz calls out, but is quickly quieted by Sabrina’s panicked hand.  
“Shhh!!!” Roz laughs under Sabrina’s hand before she releases her. Theo and Harvey join them and they have a quick group hug.  
“Hey, I can’t get to your house until 6, so don’t have too much fun without me okay?” Theo says.  
“Aww, how come?” Sabrina asks, obviously disappointed at the news.  
“My dad won’t give me a ride until then,”  
“Well, hey we could give you a ride! I’m picking up Roz anyway on my way to the party,” Harvey suggests.  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
“Of course! We want you there, we would just be moping around waiting for you to get there anyway,” Harvey assures him. Theo smiles brightly.  
“Okay, see you at 4 then?”  
“Yeah!” Roz and Harvey both say, and Sabrina beams at them.  
“And hey, when should we get out of your house?” Roz asks Sabrina, who sighs loudly in reply.  
“My aunts want to throw this little family thing, it’s sort of a tradition in our family on our 18th birthdays, so I can’t get out of it, and it starts at midnight, but seeing as Auntie Hilda wants time to prepare.. I guess 10? Is that okay?”  
“Yeah! Of course, it’s your party we’re gonna go along with anything you wanna do tonight,” Roz assures her. Sabrina smiles shyly.  
“Thanks guys,”  
They’re about to reply when the bell rings out above them.  
“Okay for those I won’t see in science class, see you at 4!” Roz says and rushes off. The group dissipates after a few quick goodbyes and they head off to their classes.  
-  
Sabrina leaves school with a wide smile, thinking about her friends and the party. But then she remembers the ceremony, and her face turns sour. Her walk home is lost in her thoughts, wondering what this could turn into.  
-  
Her mood is mildly improved when her aunts greet her excitedly when she comes in. It’s obvious they’re very antsy to show her something.  
“Okay, what is it, Aunties?” Sabrina smiles and crosses her arms. Her aunts share a look.  
“Whatever do you mean, Sabrina?” Aunt Zelda says not suspiciously at all.  
“I know you want to show me something, so just do it,”  
“Okay!” Hilda caved first, to no one’s surprise. “We wanted to wait until tonight but hiding him would be so hard, and we just can’t wait!”  
“Him?” Sabrina asks, thoroughly confused now. Her aunts move out of the way as a black cat pads into the room, realizing it’s time for his entrance. Sabrina gasps.  
“We don’t know his name, but we got him for you, a rescue, as you requested, for some reason,”  
Sabrina sits on the floor and smiles at him.  
“Hello, my name is Sabrina, what’s yours?”  
A meow in reply.  
“Nice to meet you Salem, I hope I can be a good familiar to you,”  
Salem bows his head in reply, implying that he shares the same sentiment. Her aunts watch on in pride, Zelda has to look away to hide a tear that threatens to spill from her eye.  
“Now! I hate to interrupt this wonderful, touching, amazing moment, but we have so much to do!” Hilda pulls Sabrina to her feet and rushes her into the depths of the house. Zelda gives a respectful nod to Salem before walking elsewhere herself. Salem pads off to follow his familiar.  
-  
“Auntie! It’s almost 4, I have to at least have a minute to prepare for my party,”  
Hilda gives a nervous laugh.  
“Okay, dear, I’ll try to take it from here, go, have fun,” Hilda gathers the dozens feather quills she had Sabrina looking at while Sabrina wanders away. She turns at the last second though.  
“Auntie, can I wear this dress for my party? Or can I only wear it for the ceremony,”  
“Oh dearie,” Hilda smiles at her warmly. “Of course you can wear it for your party, your mother wore that dress the whole day of her 18th, refusing to take it off as she danced around the house bragging to us that she was going to have powers.”  
Sabrina smiles brightly at the mental image and gives a little spin as she leaves the room. She’s headed to the dining room to prepare, but as soon as she enters the main hall the doorbell rngs.  
“Oh heaven,” She curses and runs over to the door, even though she had no time to prepare she is ecstatic to see her friends. As she opens the door she’s immediately attacked into a group hug.  
“Happy Birthday Brina!” They take turns saying before eventually migrating inside. Theo is the first to spot the black cat silently walking beside Sabrina.  
“Who is this?!” Theo exclaims, bending over and offering a hand to the cat. The other two exclaim in a similar enthusiasm and dote on him; calling him all sorts of cute nicknames. He looks at Sabrina, glaring at her. She mouths an apology to her familiar but can’t help but giggle to herself.  
“His name is Salem, my aunties got him for me for my birthday,”  
The group give him a few more pets before recollecting themselves.  
“He’s adorable, I hope I get a pet for my 18th birthday!” Roz says, staring dreamily to the sky.  
“Oh yeah? What kind of pet would you want?” Harvey asks. Roz gives him a suspicious look.  
“Don’t get any ideas, my dad would not like it if my boyfriend got me a pet for my birthday without his permission,”  
“Hey! I didn’t suggest anything,” Harvey lies, smiling.  
“So where should we put our presents?” Theo interrupts the weird flirt fest between Roz and Harvey. Sabrina smiles fondly at the two dorks before directing Theo into the living room.  
“Anywhere is fine, I didn’t have any time to set anything up,”  
The group sits, Sabrina looks them over, grateful.  
“I really want to thank you guys, again, for hanging out with me on my birthday when you could be trick or treating,”  
“Of course! We’re too old for that anyway!” Harvey replies.  
“We’d rather be here with you than out binging on sweets, and that’s saying a lot considering our love of candy,” Roz adds.  
“Speaking of! My aunt did make us some sweets, it’s not much because she needed to prepare for my… thing tonight,” Sabrina says as she walks into the kitchen, quickly returning with a tray of halloween themed cookies.  
“Oh my god,” Theo breathes, smelling their deliciousness from across the room. Sabrina smirks.  
“Yeah my aunt is kind of a genius in the kitchen as you know, so these are gonna be good,”  
-  
As 11 o clock approaches, the group are forcing themselves to leave.  
“Sorry we stayed so late, but the time flew so faaast,” Roz whines.  
“It’s okay guys, I honestly needed you guys to stay a little later, I’m kinda dreading this thing with my family,”  
“Are you sure you wanna go then? We can help you skip it if you want,” Theo offers. Sabrina shakes her head.  
“Sorry, no… I have to, it’s really important to my family,”  
The group gives a sympathetic look and head out. Not a second later, Hilda appears, rushing her off for more preparation. She looks back one last time, watching her friends as they walk towards Harvey’s car, laughing.  
-  
“Sabrina Spellman, do you vow to be unholy and ungodlike, in the name and in honor of our Dark Lord, the Morningstar?”  
She hesitates, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
“I do,” She replies weakly. Blackwood gives her a menacing look at her lack of enthusiasm. Zelda hides her face in shame at her nieces behaviour.  
“Do you vow to pledge your allegiance to your Dark Lord, and him alone, not straying to seek forgiveness under the false god?”  
“I do,”  
“Do you wish to accept the Dark Lord’s gifts so that you can perform his dark magic like your brother and sister witches before you?”  
“I do,”  
“Then rise, sister,”  
She gets off her knees and is led to a stone table where the Book of the Beasts lies open.  
“Draw blood and use it to sign your name,”  
She gulps and picks up the knife, wincing and looking away as she pulls the knife against her palm. The blood drips down onto the table. She watches the blood for a moment, feeling her heart pounding fast in her chest. She picks up the quill she picked out herself and dips in gently in the pool of her blood. Her hand shaking, she brings it to the first empty line on the page.  
Her eyes wander up the list of names, wondering if all these people felt the way she’s feeling right now.  
She looks up at her aunts, who nod encouragingly at her. She takes a deep breath and starts writing out her name.  
As more and more of her name is written, she can feel… something surging inside her. Her back aches, as if suddenly burdened by weight. She gasps and stumbles, but continues writing. She finishes her last name and the power climaxes, making her gasp heavily and grab the table for stability. She looks up and sees her aunts beaming at her. She feels sick. Blackwood is saying something above her, but her ears are ringing too loud for her to hear him. She feels faint, the world moving and blurring around her. It’s too much. She turns and runs. She can’t hear the exclaims of disapproval and concern of the people gathered as she runs off into the forest.  
She stumbles through the forest until she trips on a root. She hears a meow of worry from Salem trailing behind her. She grabs the ground tightly, trying to find stability. It feels like she’s falling, the weight on her back pushing down on her like a ton of bricks forcing her to the ground. She collapses and falls into unconsciousness.  
Her sleep is plagued by nightmares. Fire. Falling. Flying. Power. So much power. So much fire.

She wakes with a start in her bed. She grabs around her, grounding herself and gasping until her breathing could return to normal. Salem rubs against her arm, very concerned for his familiar. He had stayed with her through the night, meowing in worry as her aunts found her and carried her back home.  
“Salem…” She reaches out to pet him, and he leans into it, purring. “What the heaven happened last night?”  
The black cat meows a few times in return, filling her in on the events she might have forgotten or slept through. She nods.  
“Is that normal?” She asks, biting her lip. Salem doesn’t reply, not having the heart to tell her that no, that is not normal at all.  
There’s a knock at the door.  
“Sabrina darling? Are you awake?”  
“Yes Auntie,”  
Hilda opens the door gently, holding a tray of breakfast. Sabrina can’t meet her aunt’s eyes, ashamed at her weakness.  
“I made you some breakfast in bed dear,” Hilda walks over to her and puts the tray on her lap as she shifts in a more upright position.  
“Auntie, I-” Sabrina starts.  
“Shh, darling we don’t need to talk about last night, at least not until you’ve had some food,”  
Sabrina silently agrees, even though strangely, she’s not hungry.


	2. Lady Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer travels to Earth looking for the angelic power but is distracted by an interesting policewoman.

It has been an uneventful millenia so far, no new demon uprisings or visits from his siblings. Lucifer is bored. Even spending each night with his demon suitors isn’t enough to satiate his need for activity.  
This is until, halloween. It’s normal to get a slight up in new souls on the night, but nothing else really signifies the holiday. Which is why Lucifer is surprised to feel something from Earth resonating all the way down into hell. Power. Not just any power. Angelic power. Like what it felt when one of his siblings was born. He needed an excuse to visit Earth anyway, and this is an incredibly intriguing phenomenon, debatably the most interesting thing to happen since that fight between Belcis and Bural over the custody rights of their hellhound.

It’s times like this that reminds him how much he hates his father, unable to fly to where he wants to go because his father ripped his wings off his back so many millennia ago. So he is forced to walk to the gate closest to the power source. At least it gives him time to theorize what that power was. Humans fascinate him, and he is excited to see what the little things have gotten up to this time.  
“Sire?” A voice asks from the shadows. Lucifer turns to see one of his favorite demon consorts, Mazikeen.  
“Ah, Maze,” He says before continuing on. She jogs to catch up to him.  
“Sire, where are you going? There aren’t any cells down this path,”  
Lucifer purses his lips, he was hoping to not have any demons try to stop him but that doesn’t seem to be the plan anymore, since he has this stupid thing with not lying.  
“Earth, Mazikeen,”  
Maze freezes in her path before running back up to him.  
“Lucifer, are you sure? Last time your brother almost killed you trying to get you back down here,”  
“Quite sure, this time I have quite a reason to go up, one my siblings might even go investigate themselves for,”  
“And what is that?”  
“I’m not sure yet, but it was angelic, and powerful,”  
Mazikeen licks her lips in primal eagerness.  
“May I come with you My Lord? I do love a good angel hunt,”  
Lucifer turns to her and laughs.  
“Okay, but no killing humans, okay? I always ask that but you always “accidentally” do it anyway, but I’m serious this time,” He warns, flashing his red eyes at her. She bites her lip and nods.  
“Oh and do remember to put on your human disguise this time, you can give quite the fright to mortals,”  
Maze groans and drops her demon face in leu for an attractive woman’s image.  
“Much better,” Lucifer looks back to the path. “We’re close now, hopeful this one doesn’t lead to the bottom of the ocean like that one time,”  
The two stand before a large gate, riddled with symbols. After a quick incantation the gate opens rather dramatically. Lucifer always loved that about them, dramatic like him.   
They squint, but only see darkness. Lucifer strikes up a ball of fire in his hand and leads them onward.  
“Oh joy, a cave,” Lucifer says sarcastically as they walk through the dark, rocky cavern. After a few minutes they stumble on something on the floor.  
“Oh, more like a mine,” He says as he kicks a pickaxe to the side.  
“Makes sense that there’s a gate here, demons love mines,” Maze comments.

When the two finally emerge from the mine, it’s night. Fortunate, since there might have been miners there in the day.  
“How are you planning on finding the source of the angelic energy?” Maze asks.  
“Figured we could start just walking around and waiting for something miraculous to happen,”  
Maze glares at him.  
“Seriously? That’s your plan?”  
“Yes, Maze, that’s my plan,” He says in a tone that dares her to test him.  
“Fine, but don’t expect me to hang around with you while you go strolling,” She says before storming off. Lucifer chuckles and watches her go.  
He takes a long, deep breath of the cold, clear air. The opposite of the air in hell. It gives him a small flashback to when he would fly in the sky before his fall, the cold wind whipping on his young face. Lucifer takes a steadying breath, brushing the memory aside.  
By the time he’s walked all the way to the town by the mines, it’s the golden hour. It’s obvious people are not excited to be awake at this time, some younger ones look like the dead walking. He gets some looks, being a chipper, attractive man in an expensive suit strolling down the streets of a small mining town.  
He just continues soaking up everything around him, releshing in observing humans and all their strange rituals and customs. Then a flashing light catches his eye. From his deduction, it’s source is a police car. And the woman in the uniform… is a policeman! He’s never seen a woman policeman before. Finally humans are starting to act rational.  
He strolls up to her, but realizes she is talking to another office, a male one.  
“I don’t want to hear it Dan! You weren’t there, end of story, no more excuses,”  
“We’ve both made mistakes, Chloe, remember Malcolm?”  
“Don’t you dare,” She turns to face him head on. “Don’t you dare compare me following my cop instincts to you being an absent father,”  
That seems to have shut the male officer up, and Lucifer is very impressed.  
“Enjoy the show?”  
Lucifer realizes the female cop, Chloe, is talking to him now.  
“Quite, what a spectacularly douchey human,”  
Chloe looks him up and down, he smiles at this.  
“Where are you from?”  
“Hell,” He replies chipperly. She raises an eyebrow in annoyance.  
“Is that what they call Britain or something?”  
“No, I’m literally from hell,”  
“Okay then,” She says, realizing now that this man is crazy, and turns to leave.  
“Wait, Detective!”  
She turns back to him.  
“I’m not a detective,”  
“Ugh, but what am I supposed to call you? Officer? Cop? Those are boooring,”  
“You don’t need to call me anything,” She says, walking away, clearly trying to end the conversation. But he just follows her.  
“So, any miracles happen around here lately, like maybe, last night?”  
He gets a weird and suspicious look from the officer.  
“What?” She asks, dumbfounded at the question.  
“Just looking for someone is all, don’t know who yet, but they could be a little miraculous,”  
She shakes her head and keeps walking.  
“No, sorry, no miracles, nothing like that ever happens here,”  
“Ah, what a shame,” Lucifer considers leaving her be, but remembers his ability to draw out humans desires. It would be interesting to see what this one desires the most.  
“Say, detective,” He says, running up so he’s in front of her.  
“Not a detective,”  
“What do you desire?” Lucifer stares into her eyes and she squints in annoyance at him back.  
“What?”  
Lucifer blinks in confusion at her lack of response. And watches her as she walks past him.  
“That was weird,” He whispers to himself. After shaking it off, he catches up with her again, now intrigued why she was able to resist his power.  
“Say, you wouldn’t happen to be an angel would you,”  
She stops to glare at him.  
“If you’re using a pickup line on me, I swear to god,”  
Lucifer groans at the mention of his father.  
“No, serious question, just not used to people resisting my charms,”  
She rolls her eyes.  
“Used to women throwing themselves at you, huh?”  
“Actually, yeah,”  
“Oh boy,” She scrapes her hand on her head, wondering to herself how she managed to get a crazy self absorbed british man following her through town.  
Lucifer’s eyes wander and land on an occult store.  
“Well, detective, while I did enjoy our conversation, I have a possible angel to find, but rest assured we will meet again,” Lucifer tries to kiss her hand but she gives him a warning look, and he raises his hands in submission. Without another word shared, Lucifer heads off towards the shop that caught his eye, leaving Chloe letting out an exasperated breath.  
“What a weirdo,”


End file.
